Two Pirates in a Dinghy, The Run Away Beauty of Alubarna! Part 1
Two boys, once the apprentices of the mighty Red Haired Shanks, have now stricken out on their own with nothing but thoughts of adventure and romance adorning their spirits, gifts from their former captain and a small dinghy. They make their way to a hot and dry land, the Kingdom of Alabasta, they make port along it's rocky and barren coast and so their adventure begins... Charlie: '*''He streches* ''Ah it's good to finnaly be out of that dinghy, we really need to get a ship. '''Takeshi: '''It's a bit hard to do that without money though.... We could always sell the devil fruits.... '''Charlie: '''Hell no! There two of our last mementos from Shanks, we're eating them. '''Takeshi: '''Who gets which one? '''Charlie: '''Hmmmmmmmmm..... Well why don't we make them as part of another decision? '''Takeshi: '''And that decision would be? *''He smirks he already knows what it is* 'Charlie: '*''He smirks back* ''Whose gonna be the captain and whose gonna be the first mate. I think that whoever becomes captain gets the purple fruit and the brown fruit goes to whoever becomes the first mate. '''Takeshi: *His smirk widens to an almost psychopathic grin* And how do we decide who becomes captain and who becomes first mate? Charlie: '''*''Also begins to look psychopathic* ''A good ol' fist fight, whoever wins the best of three rounds becomes captain and gets the purple fruit and the loser becomes first mate and gets the brown fruit. '''Takeshi: Alright then it's decided, lets make a ring shall we? Charlie: 'Yes, lets. ''They scratch out a ring on the floor, about three meters in diameter and take up postions on opposite sides of it. '''Charlie: '''May the best man win. '''Takeshi: '''I will. '''Charlie and Takeshi: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! They charge at eachother at full pace and reel their fists back, their fists meet making a small shockwave that blasts dust accross the surrounding area. They continue to meet each other punch for punch in a swirl of dust and force. Charlie flips back and launches a kick towards Takeshi from mid air, Takeshi blocks it whilst Charlie stays suspended in the air as arm and leg clash. Takeshi: 'I thought you said this was a fist fight? '''Charlie: '''I've changed the rules slightly to make this more fun, now it's a just a straight up brawl! ''He kicks Takeshi with his other leg sending him skidding accross the ring, Takeshi stops himself just before he passes the ring's edge. Charlie then moves in, unleashing a barrage of powerful punches and kicks in an unrelentless pursuit to send Takeshi out of the ring. All Takeshi can do it block as slowly his feet begin to give ground, he begins to lose his temper and his patience and grabs both of Charlies hands, he then swings both of his legs towards Charlie kicking him straight in the chest. Charlie skids to the other side of the ring, and comes to a halt at it's edge. The two pant and look at each other intensley, they then smile again and charge at eachother once again unleashing another huge barrage of punches and kicks far more intense than the last. They continue this barrage till they reach the thirty minute mark, Takeshi attempts to do a round house kick but Charlie dodges it and takes advantage of Takeshi's opening. He does a low kick, triping Takeshi up and suspending him in the air, he then grabs Takeshi by the shirt and tosses him out of the ring into a nearby boulder, the boulder breaks in the impact. Takeshi lifts himself up out of the rubble and dusts himself off. '' '''Takeshi: '''Well that's round one finished, victory to you. Now onto round two! ''Takeshi leaps back into the ring and the two get back into their positions, they then charge at eachother once more. 'Charlie and Takeshi: '''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! ''Charlie goes for a kick whilst Takeshi goes for a punch. Just before Charlie makes contact with Takeshi, Takeshi stops his punch and ducks below the kick, a few strands of his hair are taken off by the closeness of the impact. He then twists around and grabs Charlie's leg and slams him into the ground, Takeshi then leaps into the air and dives towards the ground with his fist. Charlie rolls and leaps out of the way, Takeshi makes contact with the ground; the impact is so strong that it creates a sizable crater and causes so much damage to the ring that the rest of the ring falls into it. 'Takeshi: '*''Smirking madly* Oops. '''Charlie: '*''Standing at the edge of the crater* ''Way to go, I guess this will have to be the ring now. '''Takeshi: '''Oh ok.... That means I win round two. '''Charlie: '''What? You've won nothing yet, baka! '''Takeshi: '''You just said that this crater is now the ring right? '''Charlie: '''Yeah? '''Takeshi: '''And you're standing outside of the crater? '''Charlie: *Just starting to realize whats going on*....... Yeah..... Takeshi: 'That means you are standing outside of the ring, right? '''Charlie: '*''Holds his head down in shame*.........Yeah........ *''He perks up* ''But! That only means that we're in a tie now! Time for round three! ''Charlie leaps down towards Takeshi with his fist and the two clash again, the ring is obliterated again to the point that it becomes flat ground again. 'Charlie: '*''Still locked in the clash with Takeshi* ''How about we just forego the whole ring out rule and make this a knockout match? '''Takeshi: Fine by me, the ring was too small anyway. They initate another barrage of punches and kicks, faster and stronger than any of the previous barrages. Their blows are so powerful, the ground begins to crack under the force of such strength, sand billows and flys away due to the internsity of the battle, and rocks begin to crumble under the immense pressure and strain of the two boys and their fighting spirit. The battle rages on and on, until they are now two hours from when they began, the two are exhausted, they are both painting and are bruised, battered and bloodied. Both of theam are at the point of where they are finding it hard to stand. Like two great warriors who can feel each others thoughts they do and say the same thing. Charlie and Takeshi:'' '*Both of them spit blood onto the ground* ''LETS FINISH THIS! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! ''They charge at each other for the final clash, screaming at the top of their lungs. They both prepare the final punch, reeling their fists back and it looks as if it will be a draw! But then Takeshi flinches, his shoulder was injured earlier on in the fight and in his present state he cannot hold back the pain. 'Takeshi's Thoughts: '''Damn it! '''Charlie: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!! ''Charlie hits Takeshi straight in the face, it all seems to be in slow motion as Charlie's fist imeds itself into Takeshi's face. Takeshi's back slams to the ground as Charlie struggles to stop his momentum, once he finnaly does he asks Takeshi something. '''Charlie: '''Do you yield? '''Takeshi:........................ Charlie: 'No answer huh? Hehe I guess I win then...... ''Charlie falls backwards to the ground, landing on his back an arms length from Takeshi's unconscious body. Charlie takes in a deep breath... 'Charlie: '''YOU HEAR THAT WORLD! I WIN, I'M A CAPTAIN! ''Two hours later Takeshi woke up and saw that Charlie had started a fire and that it was starting to get dark. '''Takeshi: '''How long was I out for? '''Charlie: '''About two hours, I'm surprised you've woken up to be honest. I thought you might've been dead *''He smiles* '' '''Takeshi: *Smiling and giving off a slight chuckle* ''As if you could kill me...... Captain. ''The two look at eachother and begin to laugh heartidly, the same as how Shanks and Herman had all those years ago. Takeshi: 'So what do we do now? '''Charlie: '''We eat! Here ya go. *''He hands Takeshi the brown devil fruit* ''One bonified fruit of the devil, nice and uncooked with no seasoning and no added flavours whatsoever! It's the house special. *''He then gets the purple fruit and places it in his lap* '' '''Takeshi: '*''Examining his fruit* ''What do you suppose these taste like anyway? '''Charlie: ''*Also examining his fruit*''No idea.... Charlie and Takeshi: 'Bottoms up! ''They both stuff their fruits into their mouths and begin to chew, they then begin to chew slower and slower, their faces begin to turn blue and their faces shown utter disgust. They both swallow their fruits at the same time and look at each other. 'Charlie and Takeshi: '''BLARGH! '''Charlie: '''It tastes like rotton octopus! '''Takeshi: '''Mines like mouldy mutton! '''Charlie: '''I need something to wash this out! '''Takeshi: '''Me too! ''They then both look towards the dinghy and their supplies. They both lock onto the one canteen of water and then at each other they then both stand up very slowly. Once they are both on their feet they glare at each other, then at the canteen, then back at each other again and then back at the canteen and so on. They then both take a step towards the canteen and then another. And then they both run for the water, pushing and shoving eachother as they do. Takeshi is in the lead and he dives for the canteen, he gets it opens the cap and begins to drink from it, Charlie then grabs the canteen from Takeshi and begins to drink, the two then start to fight over the canteen and in the ensuing chaos the canteen is launched towards the sea. 'Charlie: '''S**t Get Back Here You Damn Canteen! *''He leaps towards the sea and reaches for the canteen* '' '''Takeshi: '*''Tackles Charlie's legs* IDIOT! Now that we've eaten devil fruits we can't swim now, Baka! ''They then both stop and look towards the sea, with surprised looks upon their faces as they watch the canteen stop in mid air and slowly return to Charlie's hand. It then places itself gently into Charlie's hand, he grasps it to keep it in place. '''Takeshi: '''How.... How did you do that? '''Charlie: *Looking at the canteen* ''It must've been the devil fruit, I think.... *''Looks at Takeshi, smiling* ''I think I've gained psychic powers! '''Takeshi: '''Awesome! I wonder what awesome fruit power I've got? '''Charlie: '''It could be something useless ya know. '''Takeshi: '''Nah Shanks wouldn't of given us the fruits if they were useless. '''Charlie: '''I suppose but you do remember how much of a trickster he can be don't you? '''Takeshi: '''Like all the times he tricked Luffy back in the bar at Foosha? '''Charlie:' Yep. Takeshi: '''Nah he wouldn't..... He wouldn't possibly.......He has hasn't he?! You knew about it all along didn't you?! '''Charlie:*Beginning to walk away* ''I'm only messing with you dumbass *''He pats Takeshi on the back who almost topples into the waters below* Takeshi: '*''Regaining his balance, with an incredibly angry expression on his face* BAKA! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!...... Anyways what are we gonna do now? 'Charlie: '''I reckon we should have a party to celebrate! '''Takeshi: '''Celebrating what? The fact we've souled our souls to the fate of the sea? Or that although we've now got the pecking order sorted out we still don't have a ship or even a name for our crew? '''Charlie: '*''Bonking Takeshi on the head* No dumbass! To celebrate our coming of age! The fact that we've struck out on our own! *''He looks at Takeshi* '' '''Takeshi: '''Ok ok, but it's just the two of us partying isn't it? It's not really gonna be much of a party is it? '''Charlie: '''But it will be won't it? With all the sake that Shanks gave us? '''Takeshi: '''Wait is that what's in the barrels? I thought it was all water... '''Charlie: '''Takeshi you've known Shanks since we were both eight do you really think he would've given us six barrels of water? ''The two of them stare at each other and begin to smile and then laugh loudly. 'Charlie: '''Now lets get drunk! '''Takeshi: '''Haha! Aye aye Captain! ''They then begin celebrating, drinking, eating and singing to their hearts content. The amount of noise they genrated through their celebrations equaled that of twenty people. 'Takeshi: '''So what are we gonna call our crew? '''Charlie: '*''Looking at Takeshi and examining him from top to bottom* Hmmmmmmmmm........ *''He then gets a lightbulb above his head and pats his fist into the other hand* ''Got it! We will be called The Technicolour Pirates! '''Takeshi: '''What? That's a stupid name and how the hell did you come up with that anyway. '''Charlie: '''It's you're outfit it's very...... bright. '''Takeshi: '''You're naming the crew after my clothing?! Haha you never cease to amaze me Charlie! ''They begin laughing and drinking again, as they continue to drink Takeshi notices that he's not feeling drunk. He doesn't even feel a little tipsy but he does feel something else, he doesn't know what it is but he feels that he's stronger because of it. 'Takeshi: '''Hey Charlie is there anything wrong with this sake? '''Charlie: '*''A little bit tipsy* No...... Why? *''Hiccup!* 'Takeshi: '''I don't feel drunk at all, not even tipsy but it does feel like..... '''Charlie: '*''Interupting* That just means you haven't drunk enough! *''Hiccup!* 'Takeshi: '*''Looking into his bottle* Yeah you're probably right..... ''Later on after Charlie had passed out from drinking so much, Takeshi wondered off.... '' '''Takeshi's thoughts: '''I have to test this, whatever this feeling is it makes me feel like I'm at 200%. I've gotta find out if it's for real or not. ''He stands before a large boulder atleast 25meters tall and approximately 75 tons in weight something far to large for Takeshi to lift but he felt invigorated and empowered and dug his fingers underneath the gargantuan rock. 'Takeshi: '''Come on...... Come on.......... ''His muscles strain and he begins to sweat, it seems as if it will be a fruitless effort but the boulder begins to move! Higher and higher until Takeshi is holding it above his head! 'Takeshi: '''Yeah! How do ya like that! Now lets see.... ''He leans back and prepares to throw the rock towards the sea. 'Takeshi: '''How far you can....... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ''The boulder soars through the air, and carries on for at least 100 meters before it comes crashing down into the sea with a thunderous splash. 'Takeshi: '*''Smirking*'' Hehe..... I think I know aht that Devil Fruit gave me.... He then begins to walk off back to Charlie. '''End of Part 1 'Interested in the Tale? See what happens next in Part 2! Coming soon, to a Ship of Fools Page near you! ' Category:Stories Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Technicolour Pirates